This invention relates to an electronic timepiece having a circuit compensating for the backlash of a toothed wheel when the toothed wheel is operated to correct timesetting.
Conventionally, in an electronic timepiece which displays the time with the toothed wheel mechanism, the prevention of backlash at the second hand adjustment has been accomplished in the mechanical manner.
For example, in the conventional electronic circuit as shown in FIG. 1, the switch 4 is synchronized with the timepiece stem and the driving circuit 3 does not act since the dividing circuit 2 stops acting in the ON state of the switch 4.
Accordingly, the output signal of the display is not produced at the output terminal 6.
In this time, the operation of the toothed wheel such as second hand adjustment is made.
The switch 4 becomes OFF state when the stem is disposed in the predetermined place after the completion of the toothed wheel operation.
Accordingly, the output signal of the display is produced at the output terminal 6.
In this time, the electronic timepiece starts to operate on instantly in the case that the mechanism for preventing the backlash is included in the electronic timepiece.
On the other hand, the second hand for displaying the time does not operate until the backlash becomes null whereby the electronic timepiece has seemingly a great error in displaying the time.
And also, there has been no manner for compensating the backlash with an electronic circuit.